


The last tom

by Weremutt



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Eddsworld/the last gaurdian cross over, Im using my own design for monster!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weremutt/pseuds/Weremutt
Summary: Honestly I wanted to write something with monster!tom





	

With a groan and a stretch Matt sat up, Cracking his eyes open. He furrowed his brow as he glanced around. Last time he knew he was with his friends, exploring the forest that stood just outside their village. He didn't remeber falling asleep, and he defiantly didn't remember coming here.  
  With a soft grunt he stood, spinning in a semi circle to look at his surroundings. Tall walls surrounded him, the surface of which were carpeted in moss. water trickled down into small pools. As Matt looked around he spotted am exit and was about to make his way over when someone inhaled sharply behind him.  
  Chained to the wall was a large beast. It's cat like body was covered in thick purple fur. Lifting its draconic like head it swung it over to look at matt. One single black eye focusing on him, it's lips curled to reveal a mouthful of sharp fangs.  
  Matt took a step back, eyes wide in fear. Sure he'd been told stories of dangerous beasts that lived in the forests, but he always assumed they where tall tales made up to scare children into not running off. The beast in front of him was very much real, and it looked angry. It stalked towards matt, the chain that hung from its neck rattling on the floor, but just as it got within a few feet of Matt, it let out a pained warble and collapsed in a heap, one hind leg stuck out akwardly behind it.  
  Looking closely Matt saw a handful of arrows lodged in the creatures hind leg, just above the joint. He felt sorry for the beast. Chained to the wall and full of thorn like arrows. He made his way around it, careful not to alert it. Darting forward he wrapped his hand around the first shaft, yanking it. The arrow came out with a wet ripping sound. the creature thrashed, bellowing angrily. It swung around with suprising quickness and batted him away with one open paw.  
  He landed against the wall, sliding down it with a groan. He was already losing conscious as he laid on the floor, eyes fluttering close the moment he came to rest


End file.
